Picking up the Pieces
by GotQuidditch
Summary: The war is over, but Republic City isn't safe yet. Now Korra and gaang must repair their broken city in a way they never expected. By becoming part of the Equalist Revolution themselves, and Asami will play the leading role. However evil forces are plotting against her, and she faces a budding romance with the man who got her into this mess in the first place.


**AN: I recently came across this pairing and loved it so much I just had to write a story about them. This is my first fanfic every so please let me know what you think :)**

Asami sat on the edge of a small cliff overlooking the bay and Republic City. Wind whispered through her long, wavy, black hair as she watched the tide wash up onto the shore of the beach below. Above in the clouds tinted pink by the setting sun several seagulls squawked to each other, and Asami silently wished she could fly with them, escaping to whatever far off distant land they were traveling to. Instead, she had to be content with her few fleeting moments of peace out here on the far side of Air Temple Island away from the ruckus of team Avatar business, and the insanity that was her new reality.

As the sun slowing crept closer and closer towards the horizon Asami realized she should probably head back inside where everyone was celebrating the return of Korra's bending, and the recapture of Republic City. However, Asami didn't feel like celebrating. Her father was gone, her boyfriend had left her for the Avatar, and despite the defeat of Amon her future still seemed unclear.

It was moments like this that made Asami wish that she had never run into Mako with her moped, and that she could have continued living with her father oblivious to the role he was playing in the Equalist revolution. Still deep down Asami new that things were better this way, and that she had fought for what was right. It didn't make it any easier though. There were still moments where the pain welled up inside of her and threatened to over flow, but she suppressed those feelings. At the moment there were more important problems. She had to stay strong for her friends, and her city.

However, here for a few hours each day she could let the pain and uncertainties wash over her. In some ways it was almost reliving; she didn't have to worry about being strong for her friends, or keeping it together so they could focus on reuniting Republic City. On the side of this cliff she could release her bottled shame, regret, anger, sorrow, betrayal, and ambiguity. In this small sanctuary where the grass was over grown, and fragrant wildflowers fought for space and sunlight she could just be broken, lost Asmai.

In this small little grove she also felt safe. The view of the sunset remind her of the one from the roof of her families mansion, and the many evenings she had spent wrapped in her mother's arms watching the sunset together. Those memories took her back to a time when things were simple, and she was naïve enough to believe that her life was going to be perfect. Back then her parents were going be around forever, and a handsome young man would eventually come sweet her off her feet. Her parents weren't around anymore thought, but until a few weeks ago Asami had been sure she had found her handsome young man.

Mako. He had made Asmai feel safe, and he had been her rock when she found out the twisted truth about her father. However from the moment Korra had disappeared Asami knew that his heart didn't belong to her, and it probably never had. She also knew that it wasn't really his fault. Mako couldn't control his feelings for Korra in the same way she couldn't control her feelings for him. Still that knowledge didn't save her heart from being ripped out when he walked back into the compound at the South Pole holding her hand with a huge grin on his face. That was when she realized she was still in love with Mako. Even now it was hard to get over Mako when he was always there holding hands with Korra, whispering in her ear, and sneaking off with her to go make out. Still she had to find some way to get over him unless she wanted to end up like Lin Beifong: alone for the rest of her life.

That was what terrified Asami the most, being alone. After all it seemed that people just faded in and out of her life, especially the ones who were supposed to always be there for her. First her mother, then her father, and now her boyfriend, was this how she was going to live her life? Desperately trying to cling on to people who were destined to eventually leave her alone again? Those very thoughts chilled her soul as Asami wrapped her arms around herself in a frantic attempt to warm up.

Suddenly while Asami set running her once well-manicured hands through the grass dwelling on thoughts of Mako, her father, and her future she heard a rustling in the bushes beside her. Jumping to her feet she grabbed the glove next her preparing to fight. A man's hands appeared first, separating branches to make way for the rest of his body. Then from behind the green leaves the face of General Iroh emerged. Asami let out a small sigh of relief, loosing up her joints slightly. She was happy to see a familiar face instead of an equalist mask, though slightly annoyed someone had discovered her hiding place.

"Oh sorry I did mean to mean to scare you," Iroh said looking down at the glove on Asami's hand while brushing a few leaves off his shoulder.

"It's okay," Asami replied hastily trying to rub a few tears she had been unaware of from her cheeks. "I'm just glad to see a friendly face." She forced a smile hoping it would fool him. After all she had been to an endless number of parties with her father growing up, and had learned to fake a smile that could convince any corporate CEO that she would love to date their son.

"Yeah aren't we all these days." Iroh smiled back at her. He had spent enough time in court growing up as the heir to the Fire Nation thrown to know a faked smile when he saw one. Besides her tear streaked cheeks and puffy eyes gave her away, but he decided not to press the subject. He barely knew Asami Sato anyways and she probably wouldn't want to tell him why she was out here all alone crying. Still he couldn't help but notice that underneath the puffy eyes and red face the stories about her being a beauty were undoubtedly true. She reminded him a lot of the girls back home with her pale complexion and dark hair. However, instead of the usual gold color of most fire nation women her eyes were a brilliant green, which he thought he preferred.

"I know things really have been crazy lately." Asami observed that the general looked a lot like Mako with dark black hair, though his was shorter, and a pale skin. However he appeared to be taller with broader shoulders, and probably more muscular, but she couldn't tell for sure though with his uniform on. There was also something about his voice she found very soothing. She didn't know why, but she liked it.

"They really have, but on a bit lighter subject what are you doing out her Miss. Sato?" Iroh smiled at her.

"Oh…umm… just… aaah… watching the sunset set. There is a great view from here." There was something about his smile that made her nervous not to mention the fact that she was lying to a general and crown prince.

"Yeah you're right it is beautiful," he said looking out toward the horizon.

"Would you like to watch it with me?" She motioned toward where she had been sitting.

"I'd love to." Iroh took a seat on the edge of the cliff with his feet dangling over the side. Asami set back down with her legs folded over each other an acceptable distance away from him. They set like that till the sun was just a tiny sliver on the horizon and the moon was slowly beginning to make its way into the sky.

"So… umm… Miss. Sato if you don't mind me asking what were you really doing out her?" Iroh asked after he had finally worked up the courage to speak to her again. There was something about the young heiress that made him jittery which was odd considering that he had spoken to leaders of nations, important heads of states, and diplomats before without a felting moment of hesitation.

"What… What do you mean?" Asami said surprised, "I already told you I was out here watching the sunset."

"Now Miss. Sato we both know that's not true."

"I… I have no idea what you're talking about." Asami said slightly annoyed that he had seen through her act.

"Fine, I understand if you don't want to talk about it since we hardly know each other, but I would like to point out that we were almost captured by the Equalist together so that has to make us something like friends right?" He gave her a goofy grin recalling how bravely she had fought during their battle together. It was actually rather impressive.

Asami laughed, "Fine I guess I'll tell you. This is where I come to think. It's quite and helps me clear my mind and deal with everything that's happened." Her face twisted into a serious frown as she talked.

Iroh suddenly felt sorry for the girl sitting next to him, and wished there was something he could do to make her feel better. "I understand completely. I have a place where I do all my thinking back home. I'll probably be spending a lot of time there once everything has settled down in the city."

"Well it is nice to know I'm not the only one. Oh and speaking of which I must ask you General Iroh what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside with everyone else?" She flashed him a small smile.

"I would be," He said rubbing the back of his head, "but that kid Bolin kept cornering me, trying to tell me all about the amazing tricks his fire ferret could do, and I just couldn't take one more minute of hearing about how hard it was to try Pabu. So I excused myself to the restroom and then snuck outside for some fresh air."

Asami busted out laughing at the General's story. "That's Bolin for you slightly annoying, but he's a total sweet heart."

"A sweetheart huh? So were you and this Bolin guy every a thing?" Iroh asked hoping for some reason that she would say no.

"Oh no way it isn't like that all. Bolin is like a little bother to me. His older brother Mako on the other hand…" A frown formed on her lips as she moved her gaze back to the horizon that contained only small flecks of sunlight now.

"The guy dating the Avatar?" Iroh asked confused.

"Yeah, before he dated the Avatar he dated me." A twinge of jealousy overcame Iroh as she talked.

"Oh wow I'm sorry," he said not totally meaning it.

"Yeah well things happen. I mean it isn't like he could control his feelings for her."

"Well if it's any consultation Miss. Sato I think any guy would be lucking to date you."

"Oh why… thank…thank you," she said her cheeks flushed a bright cherry red.

"You're welcome." Iroh grinned again enjoying the sight of her blushing. "Well ," he said looking at the midnight blue sky, and bright full moon, "It appears that we have talked away the evening."

"Yeah I suppose I should be heading back in."

"Allow me to walk you, back inside?" Iroh pushed himself up from the ground, and held his hand out for her.

"I'd be honored," she replied taking his hand and allowing him to help her stand up.

The next morning Asami awoke to light cascading in through her blue window curtains illuminating particles of dust floating around in the air. Yawning she set up in bed and stretched her arms behind her head. Hesitantly she pulled her cover to the side shivering as the chilly air reached her legs. Standing up she walked over to her small closet and pulled out something to wear. After pulling on her clothes she took a seat in front of her vanity mirror reaching for her eyeliner, then her mascara, and finally her ruby red lipstick.

She sighed noticing that her lipstick was almost out. It was her favorite shade and she didn't know how she was going to purchase more. It was an expensive brand, and all of her father's accounts had been frozen the moment they found out about his involvement in the Equalist Revolution. Now she wasn't sure where she stood in the hierarchy of society. When they found her father would they strip both of them of their wealth and power? Or would it just be him who suffered for his crimes? Asami liked to think that her friends would make sure that she would get to keep her families land and assets, but still there were things even the Avatar couldn't stop.

As much as she hated to admit it the thought of losing everything she had scared Asami. Despite the fact that she told herself she had gotten used to living on necessities alone these past few weeks, deep now she knew she missed the comfort of her wealth, and she wasn't quite sure what she would do if she had to live without it forever. A grumbling sound escaped from Asami's stomach, so she pushed those thoughts aside and went to join everyone else for breakfast.

"Asami," She heard Bolin, who was stuffing his mouth with food, yell as she entered Pema, and Tenzin's little dining room. Taking a seat by him she began helping herself to the food set out on the table.

"Good morning, Miss. Sato," General Iroh said smiling across the table at her, "I trust that you slept well?"

"I did general, thanks for asking," Asami smiled back at him.

A small giggle came from the other end of the table as Asami looked over she noticed that Mako had whispered something into Korra's ear. Her head was pulled back, her white teeth shining as she laughed at whatever it was Mako had said to her. A wave of throbbing sorrow and rushed over Asami pulling at her heart. Suddenly she didn't feel like eating anymore.

Bolin glanced over at Asami noticing how her light smile vanished when she saw Korra and Mako laughing together. His heart went out for her wishing silently that there was something he could do to ease her pain. After all he knew how hard rejection hurt. When he had found out about Korra and Mako's kiss it felt like he would never love again. Still he had gotten over it, and so would she. It just took time.

For the rest of breakfast Asami picked at her food nibbling on it occasionally until finally everyone else had finished and Pema rushed the dirty plates off to the kitchen.

"Dear, are you not feeling well?" she asked Asami when she picked up her plate, "you barley ate anything."

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied solemnly, "I just wasn't very hungry this morning."

"Okay, but you need to eat more honestly all you are, is skin and bones."

"Fine Pema, I'll be sure to eat three big platefuls tonight just for you," Asami said smiling at the middle aged woman.

Chuckling at Asami's joke Pema collected her plate, and headed into the kitchen letting the door swing shut behind her.

After all the plates had been gathered up, Tenzin looked at Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. "Kids," he said, "I think it is time you guys headed outside to play."

"Aww, but daaaaaaad," Ikki whined, "we want to stay inside and be a part of the super important meeting."

"Yeah," Meelo nodded his head in agreement. Tenzin shot Jinora a look of exasperation.

"Come on guys," Jinora said standing up and pulling her siblings outside with her. Tenzin smiled at his oldest and most mature child with a look of extreme gratitude.

After the kids had left the room General Iroh stood up and cleared his throat. "So everyone in here is well aware that we have driven Amon from the city, but that doesn't mean that the threat from the Equalist Revolution is gone." This was a side of the General Asami had yet to see. She knew he was brilliant in battle, but here he demonstrated his leadership and ability to command with such astute skill that it was no surprise that he had raised through the ranks of the United Forces so quickly. "Lin Beifong's men are already busy trying to catch Hiroshi Sato and the other leaders who got away during the battle, but I'm afraid that won't be enough. We need to find a way to win back the support of the cities non-benders. We have to prove to them that they are equal in every way to the benders of Republic City. If we don't act now a new leader might arise to take Amon's place, and we could be facing the revolution head on all over again. And honestly I'm not sure if we're prepared to do that."

For a minute they all just set there staring at him absorbing everything the general had said. They all knew he was right, but there didn't seem to be any immediate solutions to the problem.

Tenzin was the first to speak, "Perhaps we could go about putting a non-bender on the council, and start increasing the number of non-benders in the police force, and who hold government positions."

"But that could take years," Mako said, "and right now it wouldn't help ease the feelings of discontent non-benders have."

Silence once again filled the room.

"What if we turned the Equalist Revolution into a good thing?" Bolin tossed the question out.

"A good thing!" Korra shouted in horror. "The Equalist Revolution could never be a good thing, are you crazy? They tried to take all of our bending away! Not to mention the fact that they…"

"Actually Korra I think Bolin is on to something," Iroh said interrupting the Avatar. "If you take away the fact that they wanted to take away people's bending, the Equalist's movement wasn't a horrible thing. All they wanted was equality for benders and non-benders. They just went about it in the wrong way. If we could turn the campaign into a social movement of some kind, we could become the new leaders of the Equalist Revolution."

Everyone's mouths hung open for a second before they really comprehended what General Iroh had said. Become the new leaders of the Equalist Revolution it would be ironic, but also extremely effective.

"Korra, could head the movement," Mako said, "after all she is the Avatar. Isn't that sort of her job to help maintain peace?"

"I'm not sure Korra would be the best choice for this job," said Tenzin deep in thought.

"Why not?" Bolin asked.

"I'd have to agree with you Tezin," Lin added. "Sure she is the Avatar, but Korra isn't a nonbender. In fact she is the farthest from a nonbender you could ever get. That's going to make it a lot harder for her to win their trust, especially after they were deceived by another bender."

"Exactly," said Iroh, "That why I was thinking the best person for this job would be Asami."


End file.
